Not An Accident
by AngelofLove4eva
Summary: When three girls lives are turned upside down three young men ar ethere to help them out BakuraXoc AtemXoc and MarikXoc reviews and constructive criticism wanted no flames


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the bruises that L-E-G-W-H gave me for trying to make me update

* * *

Kakra walked through the dusty street of her hometown looking around, with not a lot of interest. She had grew up in the house down at the end of the street, but there isn't much point in trying to find it anymore because it is gone…just like the other houses on the other streets. How could this happen to her? Why didn't anybody help after the deed was done? The same questions went through the other peoples head's that were still alive…_why me?_

* * *

Atemu sat at his throne listening to his parents talk about the tragic 'accident', as the messenger had said it. Funny thing about it is...nobody seemed to be doing anything to help. Whenever something bad happens there has to be somebody to help right? But there wasn't anything going on. They said that the death toll was high, high enough that there was a possibility that nobody even survived. How can so many people die and it be called an accident.

"Atemu you need your sleep." His mother spoke. He turned to her and smiled, he loved his mother, and she was always there when he needed her for anything.

"Yes ma'am." He got up and kissed her on the cheek and went into his room. Instead of resting in bed like his mother said, he leaned against the door and listened to what they were saying.

"Do you think that was an accident, my husband?" His mother asked his father.

"No, I don't, how can so many people die and then it just be called an accident?" Atemu went to his bed and fell asleep thinking about what really could have happened that day.

* * *

Kakra woke up on the street of her old home. She was certain that this was all a dream and she would hear her mother calling her or her twin sister sneaking into the room, but she didn't. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the shreds of the house. It wasn't even there anymore and now she was homeless. She wiped the tears as quickly as they came she made sure nobody saw them.

'_It is pointless to cry. Nobody will have sympathy for you. Everybody is too busy worrying about what they will do now that they also don't have a home.'_ She thought as she walked to the village gates, ready to leave.

"Kakra?" she turned around. There was her friend, best friend to be more exact, with tears in her eyes.

"Akila, is that you?" The girls smiled at each other. They met half way and hugged, neither wanting the other to see her tears. They pulled apart and Kakra spoke first.

"Have you seen Anippe?" the look on Akila's face didn't say much but it said enough.

"Yeah she was taken to the hospital, she was badly injured…are you leaving?" Kakra smirked.

"Of course not, that is, not without my two best friends." Akila jumped up and down.

"Good because you can't just break up AKA now can you?" Kakra smiled as she saw that her friend was still the same happy person even if the village was gone. Akila was the type of person who would make even the grumpiest person put a smile on his or her face.

"Now let's go and check on Anippe…if it's as bad as you say then we need to see how long it will be before we actually leave." As they made their way to the hospital, which was miraculously standing still, they took in every memory that had happened to them over the years. The hospital wasn't that big but it was and still is one of the best. The girls made their way up to the hospital and went in.

"Kakra…Akila? You two survived?" the nurse asked as she looked up from her important work she was doing.

"Yes, we did, is Anippe here?" Kakra answered as they smiled at the nurse. The nurse nodded and told them what room she was in, but to be quiet because she was probably resting she had deep wounds. They nodded and headed to the room.

The sound of the door crept open as the girls tried to silently enter room. The wounded girl looked to the door as it opened.

"Akila…Kakra? You're both alive? That's great…how are you?" Her voice was raspier than usual due her dry throat. Akila rushed over to pour her a cup of water as Kakra spoke.

"Of course we're alive silly. We've been better. We came here to see how long you are supposed to stay here." Just as Kakra said this, the doctor came into the room to check on her patient.

"Ah…Kakra, Akila…it's so good to see that you are ok. I heard what happened…" Before she could finish Anippe interrupted.

"Yes it's sad, but we were wondering when I was being released." The doctor looked at the chart, then at the girls.

"It seems that you can leave today…everything seems fine."

"Thanks," the girls waited until the doctor was out of hearing range to finish their talk.

**"So what's the plan?"** Both girls asked as Kakra looked out the window.

"We'll leave tonight, but first we need to get a few things." Kakra turned and smiled mischievously at the girls. Both girls knew that look and were glad that they had their friend/leader back.

* * *

~ Somewhere Around the Desert~

"My King, there is somebody here to see you." The tanned man with white hair gazed up at the man from his throne and glared at him.

"What are you waiting for bring him here!" The young man quickly rushed out and returned with two men with dark purple cloaks on. "Ah, Marik and Malik it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Bakura," Marik made his way up the throne room and stood in front of Bakura's throne, "the main village has been destroyed." Bakura stared at the man.

"Is that so? Well, are there any survivors?"

"There are the three that we have been watching, if that's what you mean." Malik spoke looking toward the two men. "As well as a few _weaker_ peasants, that miraculously survived."

"…Interesting," Bakura looked between both men with a grin forming on his face, "maybe we should _assist _these young ladies in finding a new _home._" Both men looked toward the leader and nodded their heads in agreement. The plan was being set.

* * *

Hello everybody, AngelofLove4eva here, I decided that I was going to start over again…no smart comments L-E-G-W-H…well I really need comments so I can know if I'm going to continue it or if I'm going to delete it like my other stories happened to do. Let it be known if I receive no comments then I will not update and the story will be deleted forever.

Thanxz,

AngelofLove4eva

=^-^=


End file.
